User blog:FraDhia/New Fan Fiction (Clare, Jake, Adam, Imogen, Eli)
PART 1 Eli was walking out of his English class when he saw Imogen Moreno walking towards him. “God, what does she want now? Can’t she just leave me alone for one day?” ''Eli thought to himself. “Hey!” Imogen said cheerfully “Bye.” Eli said irritably and started walking past her. Imogen ran up to him and clutched his arm. “I don’t understand why you’re not over Clare—“ “---We’re not talking about this again Imogen. I already told you.” Eli interrupted “Honestly, I don’t give a ''rat’s ass if we’ve talked about this. We all know you need to get over her and you’re just being a baby.” “Yeah I’m not having this conversation with you.” “Listen. I know you think she did you wrong and you can use me as a rebound. Use me to make her jealous!” “And how exactly does using you to hurt Clare even more, make me feel better?” “It distracts you from doing stupid things and you need to stop living in such a shell. It’s now or never.” Eli contemplated Imogen’s idea for awhile. Sure it wasn’t the right way to get over someone but he needed to at least pretend that he was better. Maybe this was going to help him get over Clare. “Sure but I don’t want you talking to Clare or saying any bad things about her. I’ll meet you at The Dot after school.” Eli said Just then, the bell rang for everyone to go to their classes. Eli was thinking about how uncomfortable it would be to see Clare after the breakup. “Dude, I had to hear from Clare about what happened to you two?” Adam asked in dismay “I’m surprised Bullfrog didn’t tell you that I was moping around the house for two weeks. I didn’t feel like talking to anyone.” Eli replied “I could’ve come over to play video games with you.” Adam “You ‘could’ve’ but you have a life of your own. I don’t need you to pity me.” “But you’re a good Friend of mine—“ “---I know Adam, I’m fine.” The truth was that Eli was not fine. He knew he need therapy because of his psychological problems but he couldn’t grasp the fact that someone would know about his problems. He didn’t like people knowing about his problems. He liked to feel like he could deal with things on his own. “Clare, how are you?” Adam asked Clare Eli took Clare’s appearance as a queue to go and sit at the back of the classroom. Clare didn’t look too pleased with Eli’s actions but she wanted space right? As Ms.Dawes lectured the students about the new rules and regulations installed in her classroom, all Eli could think of was Imogen. Did he make the right decision? Why did she want to be a rebound so badly? The bell rang and Eli was the first one out of the door. “Why didn’t you say anything to Clare?” Adam asked “I was supposed to say something? I’m the one who got dumped.” An astonished Eli replied “Obviously it is common courtesy to say something. You don’t just go ignoring the person.” “I’m sorry but I fail to understand where the ‘common courtesy’ factor comes from.” “I thought you wanted her back.” “I’m not going to get my heart broken again. Let’s just drop this conversation. I’m meeting Imogen at The dot after school.” “She’s fake. You don’t like fake people Eli. One minute she claims she was homeless and the next minute she claims that her dad was rich. You don’t know what you’re getting into Eli. I’m warning you, she may end up hurting you.” “You’re right but I realized it was time to move on.” Mr. Simpson came and interrupted the conversation telling the boys to get to class, in which they reluctantly went to class. All the while, Eli kept on thinking about Adam’s reprimand about Imogen. It’s not like he was developing feelings for Imogen so what was the big deal? Plus, it’s not like Clare wasn’t flirting with the new guy called Jake. After what seemed like years, the school day finally ended. Eli walked to the dot and he was annoyed how he couldn’t get a car. Bullfrog was still mad at him for crashing his hearse and had since then, been strict with Eli. As soon as Eli walked in the restaurant, Imogen tried to make a move but to her dismay, Eli squirmed out of her embrace. Perplexed and agitated, Imogen tried a different approach. “So I was wondering about our relationship.” Imogen purred “To be clear, there is no relationship. No feelings involved here, we’re just acting as if we like each other but in reality we don’t.” Eli declared “Oh…O-Okay, I guess that’ll work.” Imogen said disappointedly At that second, Bullfrog was opening the door to the restaurant. He was having a good day until he saw Eli at the restaurant after he strictly told Eli not to be anywhere after school. “ELI, get your BUTT…IN. THE. CAR.” “What dad?”---Eli bellowed over his shoulder, “Yeah I’ll be there in a second, just hold on until i---“ “What? What? Did you just tell me to ‘hold on’ BOY who do you think you’re talking to?” screamed an enraged Bullfrog Without a response, Eli ran to the car. He knew not to say anything because Bullfrog looked like he was about to hit him. So as Bullfrog yelled at him for disobeying him, Eli’s imagination wandered off to a world of its own. The next day Clare was wondering why Eli was being so distant towards her. They broke up but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t be friends. She still liked him but she just thought he needed to get himself together before they could be official. Plus, she wanted to have fun and enjoy her youth. She saw Eli walking towards his locker and stepped in front of him to talk to him. “Hey Eli, how’s it going?” Clare asked “Good.” A poker faced Eli replied “Do you like the weather?” Clare asked “Clare I have to get to class.” “Why aren’t you talking to me?” “For the same reasons you felt the need to dump me Clare.” “Wow,” she said obviously hurt by his cold use of words, “It’s not like I don’t still care for you I do---“ “Right.” Eli said as he walked past her while leaving Clare awestruck and hurt. He was just done with relationships. Obviously they weren’t made for him. What was Clare expecting? For everything to be okay after everything they had been through? He then saw Imogen running towards him with eyes full of sinister purposes he didn’t want to know about. She grabbed his face and started making out with him, she knew that Clare was watching but she didn’t care. Eli didn’t seem to break away from the kiss but he wasn’t encouraging it either. After Imogen was done kissing him, she seemed satisfied by what she had done and smiled while Eli just looked at her with disgust. “Making out with me in the middle of the hallway wasn’t part of the plan!” Eli whispered “There was no plan.” Imogen replied while loving the attention she was getting from bystanders Eli grabbed Imogen’s hand and dragged her to an empty corner. “Seriously I don’t want to do this anymore.” Eli asked “The new guy Jake is in my English class.” Imogen said “…and this is relevant to the conversation because?” Eli asked disgruntled “He likes Clare.” “So are they a new thing now?” “Probably, so we need to step our game up.” “Okay but this still doesn’t mean I have feelings for you.” Eli walked away and started heading up to the stairs. He then saw Clare making out with a tall blonde guy. Eli guessed this was Jake. As soon as they stopped kissing, they turned around and saw Eli looking very irritated and annoyed. It took Clare five seconds to compose herself and gain back her breath. Jake on the other hand was still frozen in the same position he’d been in when his eyes landed on Eli. “Didn’t mean to ruin this celebration, excuse me.” Eli said “You must be Eli.” Jake, who had seemed to regain his consciousness, said. Eli didn’t like this guy already. He seemed too cocky and if he needed to set him straight like he did Fitz, then so be it. “Yeah, I am. You must be Jake. Wow man, you’re new and you’re already making out with girls. Good job dude, your mom’s proud.” “I could say the same for you, considering the fact that you were making out with Imogen Moreno in the middle of the hallway. At least I have some class, I only make out with people when no one is around.” Jake said “Oh so now we’re going to talk about ''‘class?’ ''Why don’t you enlighten me?” “I’d hate to waste it on people who won’t know how to use it.” “…and I’d hate to learn it from someone who doesn’t have it.” “That’s enough. Stop it. Please.” Clare interrupted The two guys looked at each other up and down from head to toe. “Okay Clare. I’ll stop but if he pisses me off, just hope I don’t get my hands on ipecac...again.” Eli said deviously. He looked at Jake up and down once more and added, “tootles.” Part 2 coming tomorrow! Category:Blog posts